Chicago Sky
by foxgirl28
Summary: This story takes place in the late 1800's with Kurama and Karasu. Karasu, a rich man, and Kurama a guy that's trying to get by, but loses his job thanks to Karasu! What will happen when Kurama is forced to move in with Karasu? KarasuKurama R
1. Chapter 1

Chicago Sky

Location: Small Town outside of Chicago

Time: Early 1900's late 1800's

Kurama walked down the street briskly. The wind was frosty, but not too, too hard. He needed to get to his job before he was late, so he really didn't mind the wind. He pulled his coat closer to him and put a hand over his cap to keep it from blowing away. There was only a block left. He pulled out his old pocket watch and flipped it opened to look at it. He had about two minutes left before e was officially late. He started into a jog as a very expensive car passed by. Kurama glanced inside of it, not knowing that he and the man inside were to meet in the future. But Kurama did know where that car was going. It was going to the hotel he worked for, and if he wasn't there before it was, he would be fired. His job was to park the cars, easy job, but lousy tips.

He had to take a short cut if he wanted to get there quickly. He sprinted off the sidewalk and into an alley. He ran quickly with puddles of water splashing under his feet. Soon he came to a wooden fence. He climbed a few boxes and jumped over the fence. He landed right by the hotel and saw that the car had just pulled up. The car was black and polished, indicating that it was new.

Kurama ran up to the car and reached to open the back door for the man, but it opened by its self. Kurama backed up as a man got out of the car. He had long black hair that reached down to the small of his back and a black top hat on with a black cape to match. When Kurama looked at him he was stunned to see violet eyes staring at him curiously.

"Is parking my car really so important that you have to jump a fence, lad?"

"It's my job, sir. If I am not on time I'll be fired and it is a horrible time to get fired when the cold month are near. And I am not a lad, I am eighteen years of age and old enough to join the service,"

"Are you? Eighteen? Hmm…only ten years younger then myself, you are. I guess you could be considered a man…though a young one who has just crossed the brink of being a child,"

"Yes, I guess you could say that. Now, if you will, please give my your keys so I may park your car for you,"

"That's not necessary. As you see, I already have a driver who can park my car. But I would be very please if you showed me to my room, number 8, I believe,"

"Okay," said Kurama with a nod.

Kurama started to pick up the man's suitcase, but the man took it before him. Kurama bit his lip in frustration. "If you will," said Kurama politely while gesturing to the man's suitcase.

"That's very much okay. I can handle it,"

"No, I insist, really," said Kurama, knowing that his boss would get angry if he saw him not carrying the luggage.

"My, are we generous. Begging to carry my belongings? How very kind of you, but I will carry my own. Just lead me to my room if you will,"

"No I won't until you give me your luggage!" Shouted Kurama.

The man gave a short chuckle. "Cute one, he is," he thought. What the man did next both surprised and frightened him. The man reached down and picked Kurama up and threw him over his shoulder and started towards the hotel door with his luggage in his other hand.

"Ah! By god, let me go! I have a job to do!"

"Yes, just tell me where my room is and I'll let you go, sweetie," said the man, accidentally letting the name slip. But he liked the feel of saying it.

"What?" Gasped Kurama.

"Oh nothing, lad,"

"I'm telling you, I'm not a lad!" Shouted Kurama.

Suddenly Kurama went ice cold when he saw his boss right in front of him. He let out a gasp, followed by a groan. "Kurama Minamino! What _are_ you doing! You're supposed to be helping him! Not adding more to his burdens!"

"I-," Started Kurama in an attempt to explain himself, but a hand when over his mouth and the man turned around to face Kurama's boss. Kurama didn't feel to well when he could see his boss. The man holding him could say _anything!_

"I asked to carry him, Mr…umm?"

"Mr. Stewards," Answered the man.

"Oh, yes. I thought Kurama mentioned you. Told me about how great of a boss you are. And excuse me, my name is Karasu,"

"Did he? Oh, I don't know what to say. But why do you want to carry him?"

"I wanted to get to get a feel of him, he's quite easy on the eyes, don't you think?"

The man was quite stunned for a moment. Kurama quickly wiggled his way out of Karasu's grasp and looked at him in his violet eyes. He huffed and puffed angrily with flushed cheeks from embarrassment in front of his boss.

"You-you! How could you!" Yelled Kurama.

"Kurama. Could I have a word with you in my office for a moment?"

"But-but you don't-,"

"That's enough. Report there immediately, I think we should have a talk,"

Kurama walked sadly down the hall and into a door in the hall while casting Karasu a depressed look while his boss wasn't looking. After the door was securely shut, Mr. Stewards turned to Karasu with an apologetic look on his pale face.

"I'm very sorry for the trouble. Your room is right up there to the right," he said while pointing up the stairs.

Karasu gave a short nod. "I'll have to catch up with that little one later," Thought Karasu eagerly. He started up the stairs with his suitcase, leaving the old man at the bottom.

Meanwhile with Kurama

Kurama nervously twiddled his thumbs and glanced around the musty office. The walls were a tarnished yellow from the smoking his boss did. On the desk were papers everywhere, a few where sitting on top of an old record player.

Suddenly the door started to open. Kurama froze and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. As the old man walked in Kurama held his breath. The man sat down on his old creek chair and folded his hands on his messy desk. He sighed and looked at Kurama.

"Sir, I can explain-,"

"I don't want to hear it Kurama. You know how you have the gift of appearance, you can't go around seducing men-,"

"I didn't! It was him! I didn't do anything! I-,"

"Kurama," he growled. "You're very close to getting fired, I suggest to lower your voice this instant. Now I want you to go up there and apologize to that man, understand?"

Kurama got up, a bit angry from what his boss was inferring. But he nodded and left the room and went up stairs to Mr. Karasu's room and knocked slowly, the only reason he was doing this was to keep his job. Kurama heard footsteps approaching the door and then the door slowly opened and there stood Karasu.

"Helllllllo, how may I help you?" Asked Karasu seductively.

Kurama blushed heavily and looked at his feet. "I…I'm here to apologize. I'm sorry for…well…I'm not sure…but I'm sorry,"

"You're _not_? I believe you are guilty of theft," Karasu while slowly leading Kurama into the room. Kurama, unaware that he was moving cocked his head to the side. "What are you talking about? I didn't even touch your luggage,"

"You've stolen my heart, dear," Karasu purred.

"Wha-,"

Suddenly Karasu grabbed onto Kurama's shoulders and pushed him into a wall and took him in a furious yet passionate kiss…though it was a bit one sided. Suddenly the door opened and his boss walked in.

"Mr. Karasu a believe you have a bit of mail-,"

He stopped and dropped the letter he was holding and stared at Kurama pressed against the wall with Karasu claiming his lips.

"Kurama Minamino! That's the last straw! You're fired!"

Karasu took his lips off Kurama's and looked at the man. "Finally," he laughed.

Karasu lifted Kurama off the ground and once again threw him over his shoulder and started to leave the room, leaving the man in complete awe.

"No! Wait! Wait! Let go off me! Help me! I don't want to leave!" Yelled Kurama as he was carried out of the hotel.

Kurama vaguely heard a door of a car being opened and felt himself being thrown in it. He felt the man get in and close the door.

"Let's go," he told the driver who was eyeing Kurama curiously.

The car started moving and Kurama soon regained sense. He quickly sat up and started unrolling a window.

"Help! Help! I'm being kidnapped! I-," Suddenly a hand was clasped over Kurama mouth and Karasu pulled his head back into the car. The next thing Kurama knew he was laying down with Karasu on top of him Once again he kissing him fervently.

"Hush, love. You're coming with me now. You said it yourself; it's a horrible predicament to be without a job in the cold months. You'll live with me,"

"I don't _want_ to live with you! I want to freeze!"

"Never, never ever. I'm not letting you get away now that I've found you, itooshi,"

"But-but, don't I get a say in this!"

"Nope, sorry,"

"But why! I met you about…," Kurama pulled out his pocket watch and flipped it opened and looked at it. "Twenty minutes!"

"Because I love you,"

"But you don't know me!"

"I guess it was love at first sight. Lovely thing it is if it's as lovely as you,"

"No! I-,"

"Excuse me, sir. But we're there,"

"Oh, good. Let's go, Kurama,"

"No," said stubbornly.

Karasu cocked an eyebrow and once again took Kurama in his arms and started carrying him out. Kurama pouted and avoided Karasu's eyes that studied him affectionately.

Kurama looked up after a while and saw that they were going into a very large Chicago hotel. Kurama gasped when he saw inside. Inside the floors were marble and chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Kurama saw that Karasu approaching an elevator. Inside the elevator Karasu pushed "floor 68," the highest floor.

Kurama cringed as the elevator started moving, showing he had never been on one,"

After a few minutes it all stopped and the doors slide open. Karasu walked out and then into a door on the left. Kurama gasped as he saw that he was in the penthouse of the building.

"Do you like it? It's the best they have,"

Kurama slowly nodded his head and stared in awe. Karasu led…er… _carried_ him into a room. "This is our room,"

Kurama looked around and saw an oak dresser and a few windows, and last but certainly not least for Karasu, a black silk bed that was fit for two. He threw Kurama on it and followed him on it.

"Do you like _this?_"

"I…I," Stuttered Kurama.

"You do! I know you love it. And you'll get to sleep in it tonight, so don't worry. But for now…"

Karasu threw Kurama into a laying position and got on top of him and kissed him again passionately, begging for entrance to Kurama's mouth by licking his lips sensually. Kurama clamped his mouth closed and threw Karasu off him. Karasu landed on the ground with a "thump" and looked at Kurama with a puzzled expression.

"What was that for? I thought you liked it,"

"Then I guess you didn't hear me when I was pleading to get away! I'm leaving!"

"Oh really now?"

Cliffhanger! Haha, thanks for reading, tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Kurama, I think you should relax a little. You're always so strained,"

"You don't know that, you've only known me for half a day. And am I supposed to like being kidnapped by a stranger?"

"I don't know…do you? If you do, you're in luck,"

Kurama had managed to get Karasu out of the bedroom and into the living room…with the bribe of a kiss of course, which Karasu stole very greedily. Kurama sat on a love seat with his legs tucked under him his hands on his lap. Karasu sat in a chair near him with his legs crossed and resting his head in his hands while looking at Kurama affectionately, making Kurama feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Well…no, I don't. And I would have rather stayed at my job,"

"With that fool of a boss of yours, I don't think so. He barely paid you, I can tell,"

"He wasn't so bad, and he paid enough,"

Karasu dug into his pockets and took out a handful of something. He took Kurama's hand and brought it to him with his free hand and then put something in Kurama's hand. Kurama was shocked to see gold coin fall to the floor and fall into his hand. "W-what's this for?" Gasped Kurama while looking at the gold, noting that it was the amount that he got paid in a year.

"I'll pay you more if you stay with me,"

"Let me get this straight. You will pay me to just live in your penthouse? What's the catch?"

"None, it's lonely here, as you can imagine. I'd like someone here while I'm gone, you know, to look forward to seeing after a long day,"

"You mean like a home keeper?"

"No, of course not. There are other people to take care of this place. I'm talking about…say a friend? Maybe even a **_lover_** if fate allows?"

"I'll be glad to be the first role. And…why didn't you just ask? I'd be foolish to not take such an offer. But about the lover thing-,"

"You changed your mind?"

"No…not quite. I already have an intimate friend, I'm afraid,"

"Who?"

"Ummm…Fredric," Kurama lied nervously.

"Oh really? Where might he be?" Karasu said, not believing a word that came out of the little kitsune's mouth.

"Uhh…"Kurama thought hard. "Dead. But I'm not ready for anyone else,"

"Dead, huh? What cemetery?"

"The one up-town,"

"Well, how about you and I go pay him a visit?"

"B-but wait! Look outside, it's getting dark, we really shouldn't,"

"Nonsense, let's go,"

"But, I don't know…" Kurama tried to reason.

"Shh. Come on,"

Karasu grabbed Kurama's arm and pulled him out the door and into the elevator. Kurama fretfully thought about what he should do. Then it came to him! He could find just any random Fredric and say that was his boyfriend! Yes! It would work out perfectly! There were quite a few graves in that cemetery, there has got to be one Fredric!

Soon the elevator stopped and Karasu walked out, still holding Kurama's arm. They walked out onto the slate sidewalk and waited for a taxi. Soon enough, one of them stopped. Karasu put Kurama in and then got in for himself.

"Up-town cemetery, my good man," said Karasu to the driver.

The man nodded with a grunt and started driving. Kurama nervously played with some cotton that was coming out of the seat they were on. They passed many lit up buildings and stores. Kurama soon relaxed at he looked at them. Though he lived very close to the city, he had never been in it. Soon the lights became to fade and they were leaving the city, they were now in an almost pitched black atmosphere, if it wasn't for the full moon above them. Soon the car came to a stop. Kurama looked outside and saw a large jagged black fence. Karasu opened the door and got out into the cool night air, but it was a warm night. There was a slight warm breeze. Karasu paid the driver and then reached in for Kurama, but Kurama wasn't moving to get out.

"Kurama, come on,"

"N-no! It's dark out there,"

"That's not true, it's warm and there's the light of the moon, now come on,"

"But-,"

"Now, Kurama,"

Kurama let out a sigh and opened the door slowly and stepped out onto the hard gravel.

"See? That wasn't so hard," chuckled Karasu.

"…"

Karasu grinned. "Now let's go, Kurama. I want to see this person,"

"Okay," Said Kurama with a bit of uncertainty.

Kurama and Karasu started walked to the fence, but then the driver called to them. "Do you want me to wait?"

"No, that's okay," answered Karasu.

"What! But how will we-," Karasu put a hand over Kurama mouth and continued walking to the fence. Kurama watched as the taxi pulled away. Kurama pulled Karasu's hand off of his mouth and looked at Karasu with anger.

"Now how are we going to get back! We're miles away from the city!"

"Oh, well. I'll find something. Now, let's go find this Fredric man you spoke of,"

"Okay…"

Karasu walked Kurama to the first row of graves. The first stone said:

**Marylyn Martin**

**1769-1805**

"I don't think that's him, itooshi" Said Karasu with a smile.

"Of course not! That's not even a man name!" (A/N:  before the time of Marylyn Manson, anyways)

"Then shall we continue?"

"I guess so…"

Karasu led Kurama through the first row, and there were no Fredric's. Karasu led him to the second, row, three, forth, fifth, sixth, and all the way to the eightieth row. But there were no Fredric's in the whole grave yard.

"I think he may have gotten up and left, Kurama. I don't see anyone by that name. Are you sure that was his name?" Laughed Karasu.

"Uhh…I think I saw a _Roderick,_ that might be him! Let's go back!"

"Kurama…that guy was born in the sixteen hundreds…_are you lying to me about your age?_"

"Umm…are you sure you checked everywhere?"

"There's always that tomb house over there, I don't believe we looked there. Let's go,"

Kurama cast his view over to the stone tomb; it sent a shiver down his spine. "I…I don't think he's in there,"

"Let's just go and check,"

"B-but!-,"

"Come on! He's not going anywhere, let just go inside,"

Karasu walked over to the stone door and looked at it closely. It was covered in vines and the stone was rough.

"Maybe it's locked…I think it is, let's go back!"

Karasu pushed the door open and looked at Kurama with a gleam in his eye. He motioned Kurama to go to him. "It's not locked,"

Once Kurama was close enough to Karasu, Karasu grabbed his arm and started to pull him into the tomb. Kurama franticly tried to get away. He pulled on his arm until it was numb. "Ah! Let go! I don't want to go! Help! I'm being assaulted! I-," Karasu clamped his hand over Kurama's mouth and chuckled. "Shh, Kurama. Don't be scared, I'm here,"

That thought had Kurama struggle even more, but soon he was completely in the tomb, and Karasu had sealed the door closed…

Thanks for the reviews! For a while I thought about letting this story just die off, but I guess I could continue for a few chapters Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kurama stumbled into the stone tomb house as Karasu pushed and prodded in him gently, yet firmly. The air was stale, but surprisingly, the walls were clean. It looked like no one had been in there for ages! Inside the room, was a lone sarcophagus made from granite and stone. It sent chills down his spine, and it didn't help that it was completely dark, with no light except for the very small flat windows at the top of the walls. Just out of Kurama's reach if he stood on his toes.

But then another fear entered Kurama's mind. Where was Karasu? Suddenly he felt someone grab him from behind and pull him down. Kurama gasped and tried to fight as he was pulled, mostly dragged, but his fight was to no avail. He was soon lying down completely on the dusty stone cold floor.

"Karasu?"

"Yes, love?" Purred Karasu and he settled down near Kurama on the floor, laying down.

"Why are you making me lay down?"

"It's romantic, isn't it? Laying in a tomb house, the final resting place of someone that had probably never crossed our paths. And next to you makes it even better,"

"What! Don't tell me you come here often!" Kurama shouted, trying to get up, but Karasu's arm around his waist kept in him place on the floor.

"No, not this on, anyways. This is a new one. I like to go to the uptown graves. So much darker. How about you? Which ones do you prefer?"

"Well, I don't usually do things like this…it seems sort of wrong and disrespectful,"

"Disrespect? Oh, I see how you are now. So what do you like to do, love? Or is it too obscene for you to speak of?"

Kurama blushed. "No, I-I'm not bad like that. I-,"

Kurama stopped as he felt Karasu's hands on him own, then working their way to his chest.

"Now bad? Now, I don't believe that for a moment. That boss of yours seemed to think different,"

"Well, he…" Kurama trailed off as he felt Karasu's icy hands on the back of his neck, stoking the fine hairs that stood up for his touch.

"H-he…he…" Tried once more to say something but then again trailed off.

Karasu's hands moved to Kurama's chest and then his face. Kurama felt so much chills he felt he was going to become numb.

Kurama abruptly and quickly crawled away from Karasu's touch. He franticly ran to the door and tried to pry it open, but it would not budge. He banged at it until his hands became sore.

"Please! Let me out!" Cried Kurama in a loud voice, clearly not thinking straight. They were miles away from the city.

He quickly turned around and saw Karasu coming towards him slowly, his footsteps echoing slightly in the small stone chamber.

Kurama quickly turned around and when back to banging on the stone door.

"No! No, no, no! This can't be happening! Let me out!" Kurama banged harder on the door, and before he knew it, his hands were bloodied with crimson.

"Love, don't do that! Oh my, you're hurting your lovely hands. That's not very nice,"

Karasu quickly grabbed Kurama's hands and stroked them with care. You've hurt your hands terribly! Oh, these will definite need medical care. Come now, our fun is over. He will return to my penthouse at once, understand?"

Kurama pulled his hands back painfully and shook his head violently.

"No! I'm not going with you! I know what kind of person you are! Don't think I don't know what you want from me! And-And…I think you're sick!"

"Sick? Oh, that's quite the assumption, itoshi. What have I done for you to classify me as such? Yes, I touched your neck, chest, and perhaps that pretty little face of yours, but nothing more. I don't think I'm sick, perhaps I may seem sick for I am so in love,"

"Love? You call this love! I call this mental abuse! I demand you let me out this instant! And let me leave you!"

"I'll let you leave this chamber, but certainly not let you leave _me_. I'm afraid that may never happen,"

"But I need a say in this! I-,"

"No love, you don't. But please, things will come so much more easily for you if you don't always protest. Now, come, I should treat your hands as soon as possible. We must leave,"

Kurama sighed, defeated. He couldn't do anything right now. "Yes, Karasu. I will go, but before that…" Kurama walked to the center of the tomb and dusted off the top of the sarcophagus and motion Karasu to come over quietly. Karasu walked over as his shoes made soft clicking sounds on the hard floor. He looked down upon the sarcophagus and saw a name that was clearly engraved upon the marble stone and was illuminated by the light for the full moon that came through the high windows.

"Fredrick…" spoke Karasu slowly. He looked to the date to see that he had died only two years before at the age of 20. Karasu knitted his brow as he looked down to Kurama.

"Was he really…?"

Kurama laughed. "No. I was just kidding I guess,"

"Oh really? I was starting to get the impression that you go after the wealthy men, you gold-digger," Karasu said while looking around the engraved walls of the tomb.

Kurama growled and shoved Karasu, but to no avail. He quickly withdraw his hands, and cradled them as they bleed even more.

Karasu, seeing Kurama pain, smiled. "You poor boy, Kurama. Come with me,"

Kurama listened stubbornly as Karasu led him out of the stone house. Not to mention easily opening the door of which Kurama couldn't.

They walked along side the road, apparently looking for some sort of car passing by, but none did. They walked for what seemed like hours as the night grew darker, and then started to because a dim light.

Karasu slowed his pace and looked at Kurama, who was slightly behind him. He was barely able to walk, so exhausted both mentally and physically. Then Karasu completely stopped.

"Itooshi, _pet_, do you need help walking? You look weary…"

Kurama was suddenly offended and his tried to look awake. "Need help walking? Are you mad! I can walk for myself," Kurama said as he clumsy tripped over his own feet. Kurama landed on his hands and knees, making a spark go through Karasu's body.

"Kurama, if you're tired, bit could stop, rest maybe? Just for a bit," Karasu said, trying to reason with Kurama.

"Yes, just-just a bit. A moment…not even…--------,"

Kurama passed out on the side of the road. Karasu tsked and walked over to Kurama. "Stop over-estimating yourself like that, dear. You'll cause your own death,"

He picked Kurama up and carried him out into a field of high soft grass. Never would he let his pet lie by the road like common road kill, or to be a victim of abduction. Even though he was a victim of abduction with Karasu…it was different, in a way…

As soon as he got to the middle of the field, he laid Kurama down into the tall grass and admired how it framed his body oh so wonderfully. But then again, he may get cold…

Karasu took off his long cape and laid in on Kurama as if it was a blanket. Needless to say, Kurama treated it as one by holding it tightly.

Karasu laid down next to Kurama and held him tight and close. What could he say? He was in love…

Sorry it took so long for this chapter! Thanks for the reviews, I love them  !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Karasu left early as he carried Kurama along the dirty road. Soon enough the sun rose and cars started to drive by. Eventually, one stopped. Needless to say, the driver of the car gave Karasu very strange looks when he saw him carrying a sleeping Kurama with bloody hands. It didn't take long for them to drive to Karasu's penthouse. Once they were there, Karasu kindly thanked the driver and carried on his way inside. He received quite a few stares in there as well, but he couldn't care less.

He brought Kurama up to the top of the building and laid him down on his black silk bed. He then took the responsibility to care for Kurama's injured hands. He carefully washed them and put tight bandages on them, hopefully not tight enough to hurt him.

"Oh my poor love, why do you hurt yourself so? It will do no good to you, only harm to both of us. Be good now," Karasu sighed and covered Kurama up in a silk sheet.

Just as Karasu finished saying that, Kurama stirred in his sleep. And moments later, two green eyes opened slowly. Kurama was waking up.

Karasu smiled and stroked Kurama's red bangs back swiftly and leaned down to him and kissed him fiercely on the lips. That made Kurama's eyes open wider. He tried to move away from Karasu, but Karasu pushed himself harder upon Kurama, deepening the kiss further.

Finally Kurama could no longer breathe, he desperately struggled and finally Karasu got the hint. He got up and off Kurama, leaving Kurama panting.

"You've never kissed someone with passion before, have you now, koi?"

Kurama tried to get off the bed, but Karasu forced him to stay, besides, Kurama's hands were just sort of numb with pain at this point. There wasn't really anything he could do about it.

"No! No I haven't, and I don't enjoy being forced to, mind you!"

Karasu chuckled and scooted closer to Kurama. "Aww, but tell the truth. Didn't you just love it?"

"No," answered Kurama coldly.

"Liar, liar. Now tell me the truth, love,"

Kurama suddenly because frustrated. "I didn't enjoy it! What would make you think I did?"

"Because you kissed me back,"

There was then an odd silence. When Karasu looked at Kurama in the eye, all Kurama could do was quickly look down at his hands and lap and blush. But Karasu knew well how he felt, hence, wouldn't pressure him to tell the truth.

"Oh, but believe me love, I understand. Let us say that you have not yet…_decided_ on how you feel. But in time I believe you will understand, am I wrong?"

Kurama blushed even more. What did he do to be put into this situation? What kind of sin had he committed to be with such a man of sin?

Karasu cleared his throat to got Kurama's attention. Kurama quickly looked up. "Am I wrong?"

"Wrong? Oh…," Kurama wasn't paying attention at the moment, and that was very rare. "No, never,"

Karasu smiled, silly kitsune, had no idea what he was saying, perfect situation for head games.

"So, I'm _not_ wrong when I say that you love me as well? How very lovely of you Kurama-Koi. I love you too, oh how I love you,"

"Wait! Wait, I didn't say that!"

"Why yes you did, love. My ears do not lie. I'd show you how much I love you, but, you're hands are horribly hurt. My god, what drove you to hit that stone door anyways?"

Kurama bit his lip and looked at the carpet. "I-I was scare,"

"Scared? Of what? Surely Fredric wasn't going to rise out of his sarcophagus and take you?" Karasu said with a small laugh.

"No, it wasn't him. It was…you,"

Karasu furrowed his brow and looked at Kurama oddly. "_Me_? Love, are you positive? What would I ever do to you? Never would I hurt you, never on purpose, anyways," Then a thought entered Karasu's mind. "Did you think I was going to…" Karasu trailed off.

Kurama swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at Karasu. "Yes…I guess,"

"Oh Kurama," said Karasu. "I would never, _never_ do that to you. Why would you think that?"

"Because of the way you act towards me!" Kurama shouted as if it was common sense.

"Oh yes…I guess I do act a bit cocky, do forgive me,"

"A little bit?" Kurama questioned skeptically.

"Give me a break; you can't expect me to control myself around you, can you?"

"Yes," Kurama said slowly.

"Then you expect the impossible," Karasu said while sitting closer to Kurama and stroking his red mane of hair.

A few minutes went by, Karasu continued stroking Kurama's hair, but then stopped for a second.

"Kurama, your hair,"

"What about it?" Kurama said franticly. "Is there something in it? A spider! Or worst…do I have gray hairs!"

"Gray hair? Kurama you're eight-teen, you don't get gray hair at that age. All I wanted to say is that your hair is absolutely frail and brittle. What do you use on it?"

"Uh…water?"

"Water, yes of course, what else?"

"…that's it, what else am I supposed to use?"

Karasu went through the state of shock for a moment. "Nothing else?"

"Nothing,"

"You poor thing. But don't worry, I'll help you with it,"

There, another chapter done! Hope you guys like it Please review!

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓ ( you know you want to!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Kurama felt himself being lifted up by Karasu. Kurama, not wanting to leave the warmth of Karasu's bed, fought feebly against him, but to no avail. Karasu just laughed.

"Don't you worry, kitsune, I'll take you back to my bed just as soon as I'm done with you,"

"Done? What do you mean by 'done'? Oh gods, let me go!"

"Calm down, Kurama. I just want to wash your hair. It has potential, but, if you continue treating it the way you do, the results won't be pretty, I may have to…_punish_ you terribly,"

"My hair? But I don't understand what's wrong with it. I wash it every other day, and I comb it-,"

"And you don't wash it, condition it, dry it properly, or brush it without making split ends," Karasu finished for him.

"That's not true," Kurama said with a sigh.

"Yes, it is. Now come on, it won't hurt. But first, take off your shirt,"

Kurama stopped at the door way to the bathroom and turned his head slightly to see Karasu grinning behind him. Karasu let a look of disgruntle appear on his face when he saw that Kurama had stopped moving.

"I just don't want it to get wet, but I guess I really shouldn't worry about that, I should burn it, anyways,"

"What!" Kurama gasped. "What's that supposed to mean? Why would you want to burn my shirt?"

Karasu chuckled. "Don't worry, itoshi, I don't plan on burning _you_. Just a figure of speech, you could say. That shirt looks horrid on you, and it looks rather old, nevertheless. You'll wear what I give you,"

Kurama stopped, feeling just a wee bit stubborn.

"But maybe I don't want to wear what you give me, and maybe I don't want you to do my hair," Kurama said as he latched his hands onto the doorframe of the bathroom.

Karasu said two words: "Too bad" And grinning upon his next action.

He lifted Kurama up and carried him through the doorway, Kurama fought to get him to let go, but to no avail. Things just weren't going his way right now.

Karasu forcefully took off Kurama's shirt, yet carefully to not hurt him. Once it was off, he stopped and admired Kurama's well shaped torso. Once Kurama caught on to what Karasu was doing, he blushed heavily and turned from Karasu's sight, hoping his red main covered most of his back.

But then he felt Karasu take him by the shoulders and turn him around.

"You have a beautiful body, love. It's a sin to hide it from me,"

"No! It's a sin to show you, please don't stare, Karasu. It-it makes me comfortable,"

"But…ok, love. I won't stare, but I may steal some glances at you," Karasu said with a gleam in his eye.

Kurama gave a feeble smile, showing mild appreciation.

"Now…," Karasu gestured to a black marble sink with silver handles.

Kurama walked to it and stood there. Karasu smiled. "Now bend over,"

Kurama did, hesitantly, he praised that the facet was high, or it would be rather uncomfortable with his head in the sink like that. He vaguely saw Karasu reach over and turn on a handle.

Cold water poured onto Kurama's head as he let out a gasp and tried to get up, but Karasu kept a firm grasp on Kurama head and help it down.

"Don't worry, it'll warm up,"

And soon enough, it did. Kurama relaxed as he felt Karasu wet his hair with the warm water. Then he felt Karasu put something in his hair that made white suds and bubbles. He felt Karasu wash it out; a trickle of hot water ran on Kurama's neck, giving him chills.

It was then that he noticed the position he and Karasu were in. Kurama bent over, with legs slightly spread, and Karasu pushing against his behind roughly, reaching over Kurama to get to the water. He knew Karasu was doing it purposely. For a moment an urge to say something raised in Kurama's mouth, but decided against it, it wasn't too bad…

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Finally Kurama and Karasu left the bathroom, after Karasu had insisted to keep washing his hair for an extra twenty minutes, and then to rewash it. By that time, Kurama's neck was complete stiff, and it hurt. And to top things off, his hair was soaking.

Karasu had prodded him over to the bed and forced him to sit, wrapping his hair up in a black towel. Kurama gave a small sound of pain when Karasu jerked his head back. Karasu stopped and looked.

"Is something wrong?" Karasu asked innocently.

Kurama quickly regained his composure and looked at Karasu with a fake smile and laugh. "No, no, of course not!"

Karasu grinned and sat down next to Kurama. "Liar, liar," he said softly. "Now, tell me where it _hurts_,"

Kurama shifted away and sighed and bit flustered. "It doesn't _hurt_, I'm fine,"

Karasu purred excitedly and went after Kurama, put an arm around him and held him close. Kurama struggled to get anyways, but in the process, hurting himself. He stilled and stopped moving.

"See? Now I think I may know what's wrong," Karasu said sensually.

"Wha-?"

But before he could finsh what he was saying, he was pinned onto the bed. Karasu carefully climbed onto Kurama's back. Kurama was just confused, he tried to look at Karasu behind him, but could not turn his neck enough without feeling pain.

It was then that he felt pressure on his back, Kurama tried to push Karasu off him, but to no avail. Karasu started rubbing his back, and without Kurama having a shirt on, it made hot friction.

This was both painful and pleasuring for Kurama, and Karasu knew it. He continued until he found a knot. He put more pressure on it and rubbed it roughly. Kurama shifted uncomfortably and arched his back.

"Karasu…hm…that hurts,"

Karasu purred. "Oh does it? Hmm…do you like it?"

Kurama thought for a moment and then shifted beneath Karasu again.

"Well…it's not too bad, but it feels uncomfortable. Why are you doing this?"

Karasu chuckled. "It feels good, doesn't it? I'll help give you a little help in taking care of you're knots, nothing more. What are you inquiring, dear?" Karasu asked while pushing Kurama's head into a pillow.

The next thing Kurama said was muffled into the pillow incoherently. Karasu smiled and used this to his advantage.

"Harder?"

Kurama raised his head to say no, but Karasu had already begun to roughly do Kurama's back. Kurama bit back a moan and had not the motivation to ask Karasu to stop. He relaxed and laid his head back down and closed his eyes. He was so numb, and it felt good.

Karasu stopping fifteen minutes later, when he sensed Kurama was completely relaxed. He slowly got out of his position of straddling Kurama's waist and got off the bed. He then laid down next to Kurama and starred at him.

"Did you like that, love?"

"Uh huh…yeah," Kurama said quietly.

"You look tired, want to sleep?" Karasu asked while pulling the sheets down for Kurama.

Kurama nodded and moved over to the place where Karasu unfolded the blanket. He laid there and closed his eyes, he was very tired. But then he heard the sound of fabric being ruffled. He turned around lazily to see Karasu taking his shirt off. Kurama quickly turned back with a blush; he hoped Karasu didn't see him.

Karasu climbed into bed and pulled the sheets and covers over Kurama and himself. He shifted and grabbed Kurama around the middle and pulled him closer. He sighed and stroked Kurama's now dry hair back and breathed in the scent of it.

Kurama felt Karasu's bare skin against him own, it gave him chills. He tried to move away, but Karasu had a firm grip on his bare torso. Then he felt Karasu start to passionately kiss his neck, Kurama gasped and couldn't move. And soon the kisses turned into nibbles and licks.

Kurama let and few unwilling moan escape him. He tried to move away, but Karasu had him tight. Finally Kurama couldn't take it anymore.

"K-Karasu," Kurama ground out softly, in attempt to make him stop.

Karasu looked at slow with a gleam in his eyes.

"Yes, my love?"

Kurama shifted to try and back after from Karasu, but to no avail.

"Can you slow it down…please? Just a bit," Kurama said with a innocent smile. "I thought you wanted me here as a friend, not as a lover, remember?"

Karasu thought for a moment.

"Oh, yes, I do recall saying something like that. But friends can have fun, can they not?" Karasu said while going back to what he was doing.

Kurama let out a gasp, and tried to get his voice out.

"B-but, I'm not your lover. Friends don't do this, only lovers,"

Karasu smiled slyly. "Do you want to be my lover for a night?"

Evil Cliffhanger! Thanks for reading and thank you for the reviews


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kurama gasped at Karasu's last statement, he was being serious about this. He nervously bit his lip and tried to move away just a little bit, but Karasu wasn't moving. He didn't know how to respond.

"I-,"

"Do?" Karasu finished for him eagerly.

"No…" Kurama said uncertainly.

Karasu laughed and pulled Kurama close.

"I think you're just trying to be modest, love. But don't worry, it's not like you'll be a whore or anything, you'll be my lover," He finished sweetly.

Before Kurama couldn't say anything, Karasu disappeared under the blankets, making Kurama even more nervous. Then he felt Karasu's teeth against the buckle of his pants.

Kurama jumped when he felt this and practically fell out of the bed, and he would have if Karasu wasn't still holding onto him. Karasu was still working on it with his mouth. Kurama felt Karasu's tongue lick some of the exposed skin. He felt electricity building up in his lower regions and couldn't suppress a groan that came from his mouth. This encouraged Karasu to work the clasped buckle harder with his mouth, he considered it practice for later.

Kurama gasped as Karasu succeeded in his goal. Karasu ripped off Kurama's pants without a word and then started to work on his boxers.

It felt so good; he didn't want to say anything. So he didn't.

The rest of the night went by slow as Karasu worked on Kurama. Kurama felt things he had never felt that night. It was slow and easy, Karasu making sure that Kurama remembered every motion that he made onto and into his body.

Karasu's erotic variety of positions and sensual whispers lasted for what seemed like hours. Kurama didn't want it to end, no matter how dirty he felt. He would just let Karasu have his dirty way with him. And Karasu took full advantage of that thought.

The night was over when Karasu had finished. He took Kurama's bare form into his arms and pulled it close. He started to nibble on Kurama's ear and neck with the mouth he used so well in their intercourse. Kurama gasped feebly.

Karasu leant over to Kurama's ear and licked it slowly.

"Now tell me, was that fun?"

Kurama had enjoyed it, but he was so shy to admit it. He turned to Karasu slowly.

"It…hurt a little," Kurama said.

Karasu smiled. "Then you should have told me it was your first time, love. I would have been much less rough with you,"

Kurama closed his eyes and felt Karasu hold him tighter, and fell into a deep sleep…

Next morning

Kurama awoke to the sun in his face. He bed was still warm, he couldn't tell if it was from the sun or the night. He slowly moved, he was sore still, but it wasn't that painful. He looked around and saw that Karasu was not in bed with him.

"Where is he?" Kurama said quietly to himself.

He threw his legs over the side of the bed to get up, but then noticed that he was still nude as the blankets slid off him. He gasped and reached to pull them back up. He stood up and wrapped a silk black blanket around himself and got up. That was the best he could do to cover himself up since Karasu took his pants.

Kurama slowly walk out of the room, holding the blanket tightly to himself. He didn't want it to fall, for if Karasu saw him, there could he a sequel to the pervious night. Kurama thought about that fondly.

Soon he wandered into the kitchen and saw Karasu working at a counter, he was wearing a black robe, with probably nothing underneath. Kurama walked towards him.

He heard Karasu chuckled. "How did you sleep last night, dear?"

Kurama bit his lip. "Umm…good, it was good,"

"It? So you liked what I did to you? Do you want more?"

Kurama let of a small gasp. "Oh no, not now! It's morning, and I'm a bit...sore,"

Karasu laughed. "Then go back to bed, I'll be there soon,"

"Bed?" Thought Kurama. He really didn't want to go back there with Karasu, not that he didn't like what happened between them last night, it was just…he was tired. But besides that thought, he walked back into the room quietly and sat down on the bed. He slowly laid down and pulled the silky black sheets up and closed his eyes…what happened last night?

&&&&&)

Okay, there's my new chapter ' I hoped you liked it P


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Kurama sat on the bed patently, looking down at his hands forlornly. It was now that he was starting to feel the coldness in the pit of his stomach, telling him he was regretful or that he did something wrong. Right now he was feeling both, but he didn't feel so well as to let Karasu know, though. He didn't want to think he was so…_weak_. But if he didn't talk about it, he could try _it_ again. He was sure to try it again, no doubt.

But then Karasu entered the room slyly with a smile, holding a small tray of food for Kurama. He walked over to the bed carelessly and sat down close to Kurama as if nothing had happened the night before, Kurama was pretty sure it wasn't _his_ first time.

"Good morning, Kurama," he said in a smooth voice.

Kurama glanced up from his hands timidly and muttered a soft greetings of the mornings. Karasu gave him a strange look and then continued on what he was doing, trying not to acknowledge the expression.

"I cooked you some breakfast, love," he said sweetly, gesturing to the tray.

"Thank you…" Kurama said quietly, looking at the tray and saw a warm bowl sitting upon it.

Karasu got a bit frustrated and push the trey away, almost angrily. He didn't like the way Kurama was acting at all.

"What's wrong?" He questioned forcefully with reason and a hint of care.

Kurama was shocked by this outburst; he looked up to see Karasu staring him down. He bit his lip and looked back down to the blankets.

"I'm sorry, sir, b-but I'm just-,"

"_Sir?_ Kurama, why do you call me that? You call me Karasu, for that is my name,"

"I-I'm sorry. I just, I feel…" he trailed off.

"You feel guilty? You feel regretful?" Karasu laughed. Now he was getting the idea of what was wrong. It was no wonder, really.

Kurama felt confused by Karasu's laughing. Why was he laughing? Was he laughing at him?

"It's not funny,"

"Yes, Kurama, it is. It's normal you feel like that. One, it was your first time to engage in anything sexually explicate, two, you had sex with me two nights after you met me. You're shyness is coming out in shame and you feel dirty, am I right?"

After Karasu said that, it seemed cleared out, Kurama's mind was no longer the jumble of thoughts and question that it was previously.

"Yes…that does actually make sense," Kurama said thoughtfully, furrowing his brow. "How did you know?"

"Because, love. It's common sense to a man such as I. If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask away," Karasu said wittily.

"Umm…," Kurama thought hard. "Can I have my pants back?"

"Nope, sorry. I like you this way," Karasu smiled slyly.

Kurama gave a short smile of frustration. He went to say something else, but at that moment, the phone rang sharply. It echoed off the walls loudly.

Kurama, due to the fact that he was not often around things of that such, stared at it nervously. Karasu sighed in a bit of anger due to the interruption with his time with his lover and got up to answer the phone in the other room.

Kurama used his skills of eavesdropping to hear into the conversation on the phone, but he didn't hear much. But he did hear a few unpleasant words from Karasu and then a click of the phone being hung back up.

Karasu walked back into the room quietly, his footsteps were smooth and even as he made his way across the room and back to the bed of which Kurama was on. He had a hint of a smile to his face, but Kurama could clearly tell that he was unhappy.

"Who was that?" Kurama asked thoughtfully, wanting to know the reason why Karasu was upset.

Karasu grinned widely and put an arm around Kurama, pulling his close again, while Kurama struggled to keep the blanket on himself modestly.

"It was no one important, love. It can wait, just a call from work," he said lightly.

"You sounded angry, are you getting fired?"

"Fired? Hah! My dear, they cannot fire me, I own them all,"

Kurama thought about this for a minute…own? He owned his workers? But he was pulled out of that thought as he felt Karasu start to pull at the blanket.

Kurama gasped and grasped it tightly.

"Kurama, you're no fun," he laughed playfully.

"I never did like _your_ kind of fun," Kurama said sternly.

Karasu chuckled and looked into Kurama's green eyes, he smiled and stroked Kurama's red hair back. Kurama, feeling a bit uncomfortable, moved back. But Karasu just moved more towards him, making him feel nervous.

"K-Karasu, I think you s-should go now. You know, if they called you then it must be urgent,"

"Go? But why? It can wait…"

Kurama was now at the wall of the bed, he pushed against it and tried to get farther from Karasu, but to no avail.

"But that wouldn't be right to put it off. I'll still be here when you get back, you know, I have no where else to go,"

Karasu backed off of Kurama for a moment considering the thought.

"Very well, then…I guess I should be on my way now. But before I leave, don't think about leaving while I'm gone, even if you plan to come back. If I find you gone, I may need to punish you,"

"Punish me? How so?"

Karasu just laughed as he got up off the bed lazily and threw on his top hat, and grabbed a brief case near the door and walked out the door.

Kurama stared blankly after him and ran to the door, clinging to the blanket around him, and watched Karasu walk down the long hall.

"No, wait! What do you mean punish? Hey!"

But it was too late, he had turned the corner and was gone, but Kurama could still hear his chuckle ringing in his head.

He turned back slowly and walked back into the penthouse. Closing the door, remembering what Karasu had said. Could that count as "leaving?" He did step outside the door…Then Kurama mentally slapped himself for being so nervous.

But what could he do here all day alone? He walked over to a large window and saw the early morning sun outline of the skyscrapers. It was breathtaking. He wished he hadn't made Karasu leave so early, but he couldn't just let him have his way…again. But it was getting harder and harder to resist. But he didn't want to seem easy or anything. He would just have to keep his distance…if he can.

But then another thing reared it's head into Kurama's mind.

"Where _does_ he work?" Kurama said out loud in confusion.

Oh! Sorry it took so long to update! And yeah, I've been slacking off on the chapters lately, but don't worry, I have something special planned in a chapter or two .

Thanks for reading! Please review! ( ) 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kurama let the question of Karasu's job slip his mind. It was none of his concern what Karasu did in his spare time for work. But he couldn't lie to himself and say he wasn't curious about it.

And so he left the window reluctantly and walked into the bed room and looked to the tray of food that Karasu had brought in for him, and supposedly even _made_ for him.

"It must be special," Kurama said to himself happily.

And he walked quickly over to the bed and hoped on it, peering onto the tray. And there he saw a bowl of oatmeal, and strawberries and whip cream. Kurama stared at it, knowing that Karasu had something more planned rather than just eating breakfast. And so he took the strawberries and cream and threw them out quickly, hoping Karasu wouldn't change his mind and come back and then remember his little "plan."

But he kindly took the bowl of oatmeal and ate it quickly. It didn't take him long to eat, but he did like it. He was so used to eating grits every morning, or nothing at all, he was thankful for decent food. Even more, he was thankful for the very decent bed he shared. Besides the night's situation, he hadn't slept so well in years; he couldn't remember the last night he slept for more than four hours.

He laid down upon the bed took a pillow in his arms and rested. It felt so good. But then he got up as he heard a knock on the door. He pushed himself off the bed lazily, a bit grumpy from the disturbance, but quickly retained his normal mood. He quickly put on whatever clothes he could find, which were mostly Karasu's. He would find his clothes later and change then, there was no time right now.

He walked over to the door and opened it, but then saw that it didn't open all the way. He pulled on it, being confused, until he heard a voice outside the door.

"You've got to take the chain off, love," said a girlish voice from the other side of the door.

Kurama looked up curiously and saw a chain that only let the door open so wide. He played with it a little bit and then finally opened it up to see a cute little Irish lady standing with a cart in the doorway.

"Hello, there! You must be a friend of Mr. Karasu's, yes?" She said cheerily.

Kurama stood a bit baffled with shock and finally spoke.

"Yes, yes, I do believe I am. And…umm…pardon my asking, but who may you be?"

The lady giggled girly and looked up to Kurama with bright blue eyes.

"I'm room service, silly. Haven't you ever been to a hotel? Don't you recognize the outfit?" She said gesturing to the French maid outfit she was wearing.

"Why…really, no I haven't. But…what do you need to do?"

"Clean," she answered shortly. "And you need to leave for a while,"

"Leave! B-but, why?" Kurama half yelled in alarm, remembering what Karasu had said to him about leaving.

"Yes, leave, as in now, if you will. I have other rooms to do, you know," The lady said, getting a little angry.

"B-but! Can I not stay?"

"No, I'm afraid not, come on now. Go take a look at the city, you look new," she said as she shoved him out the door and locked it.

"No! Please, let me in, Karasu will be angry if he finds out I left the room!" Kurama said throwing himself on the ground in front of the door.

"Well, then don't worry, he's not back 'till late. Go have yourself some fun, out with you!" She shouted from the other side of the locked door.

Kurama sighed in a defeated manor and got up from the floor. He nervously walked down the red carpeted floor and stopped at the elevator. He looked at it and winced, but then saw a door that lead to stairs and smiled. He didn't like the "elevator" very much.

He walked down the stairs but soon got tired. He stopped in the staircase and walked to the wall and looked out a window. But then he did something he wished he hadn't. He looked down…and saw 50 something stories down.

He started to feel dizzy and things started get blurry. He tried to control himself, but moment by moment he felt himself losing grip. He let go of the railing and slowly got onto his hands and knees, he felt sick.

He became cold and shook slightly. He heard the vague voice of a man as everything in his sight went black.

14 hours later

"Hm…Mm," Kurama murmured in his sleep.

He was soon awoken by the sound of a door closing and soft footsteps approaching his bed. He tried to open his eyes by himself, but could not pull himself out of the deep sleep. But then he felt someone shake him lightly. Kurama then opened his eyes a little and saw a bright light above him.

"Oh good lord…am I dead?" He questioned quietly.

There was a short laugh from a woman beside him. "No, not dead, just a little ill, how are you feeling?"

Kurama tried to sit up, but ended up laying back down when the room started to spin.

It was then that Kurama remembered what Karasu had said once again. He shot out of the bed abruptly with wide eyes. He looked around to see that he was in the room of a hospital. Everything was white, almost blinding. He looked to his side to see a nurse dressed in while also.

"It seems you fainted. Not fond of heights, are we?" She said friendlily.

But Kurama was in no mood for small talk. He had to find out what time it was.

"Please tell me I've only been asleep for no more than three hours," Kurama silently preyed.

But then he looked up to the nurse hopefully.

"Excuse me, but what time is it?"

She glanced at her watch quickly.

"10:50,"

Kurama gasped and hurriedly got out of the bed. He slipped his shoes on and grabbed his jacket off a chair by the door.

"Then I must be on my way," Kurama said quickly.

"Ok then, if you think you feel better, the exit's that way-," She stopped short as Kurama ran out of the room and into the halls.

It didn't take him long to find a way out. He ran into the streets blindly, just looking for something familiar. After a while of running and getting no where, he stopped and started to walk, by this time it had to be past twelve. Kurama inwardly groaned. Why didn't he just wait by the door when the maid came?

But then as he was getting ready to turn a corner, he stopped. He heard a voice, it was familiar. He walked over to the very corner of the brick building on the corner and heard that voice again.

He looked around the corner and saw no other but Karasu talking to another man. The man was very attractive, long blond hair and Kurama could vaguely see the gleam of light green eyes. They seemed to be having a very interesting conversation. But it soon ended and Karasu tilted his top hat politely and started walking forward, and the man came walking straight towards Kurama.

Kurama panicked and that emotion caught the man's eye. Now he was coming intentionally towards him. Kurama swore in his head and quickly turned and started walking the other way. But then the man picked up his pace and grabbed Kurama by the shoulder.

"Hey, what's the rush, red?" He man grinned, causing Kurama to halt.

"N-nothing, just walking,"

"Just walking? More like just _eavesdropping_,"

Kurama was quick to defend himself.

"I didn't hear anything! I have to go," Kurama said franticly, trying to run after Karasu. He would find out he was gone anyways; the only thing he could do now was follow Karasu.

Kurama tried to run off again, but the man grabbed his arm. Kurama pulled angrily. "Let go!"

"Oh, make me, my red head," he purred.

Kurama ripped his arm out of the man's grasp and ran towards Karasu in the darkness. It didn't take long for him to hit into Karasu. And once he did, he hit off him and fell to the tarred and cemented ground and hit his head painfully.

Kurama grabbed his head and bit back a cry and held back tears. He slowly looked up to see Karasu standing over him, looking surprised and a bit displeased. But that didn't stop Kurama from clinging to him desperately. So Kurama did just that, clung to Karasu's leg with fear.

But then the pain from his head overcame him, and everything darkened and soon became black as he felt himself hit the ground again…

YES! I'm back into my normal mode of story telling! It should be getting better, too Thanks for reading and please leave a review! It will make me write faster! Trust me, it does


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 13

Kurama laid there silently. He awoke slowly when sunlight met his closed eye lids. He moaned slightly and vaguely touched his head painfully. He tried to sit up, but was pushed back down by a pair of hands. Reluctantly, Kurama laid back down, but slowly opened his eyes. He looked around to see he was back in Karasu's room again.

Then he looked towards the two people that were sitting on his bed. One of them he recognized as Karasu…the other he just remembered as the blond man.

It was no surprise that Karasu was closest to him, apparently he was the one that pushed him back down. But something else was amiss. He touched his head again, more quickly, and felt a gauzy wrap around his head. He gasped and sat back up quickly, half expecting to be pushed down again, but was not.

"W-what happened?" Kurama asked with wide eyes, now aware of the headache he had.

Karasu looked at Kurama, and for a brief moment, Kurama saw a flash of anger in his eyes, but it was quickly glazed over with lust at Kurama naïve attitude.

"Well…let's see, you didn't obey me? Yes I think that could be it, love. You should honestly know better. I mean, you're very lucky you have only a hurt head,"

"But I never really left! Honestly! I had to leave the room for a while, and I went on the stairs…and that's all I remember,"

"I told you not to leave the room. And you did. And now you have a hurt head," Karasu tsked Kurama.

Kurama furrowed his brow to protest. "B-But it was his fault!" Kurama said angry, pointing to the blond haired man sitting on the bed. "He was after me!"

Karasu tried to contain his laughter, but couldn't. He broke out laughing, and so did the man with the sleek blond hair.

"Why are you laughing at me!" Kurama yelled in confusion. But they kept laughing hysterically. So Kurama did the only thing he could, he pull the sheets and blankets off himself and walked to the door, catching the attention of Karasu, though his friend was still laughing.

"I'm leaving if the only thing you two are going to do is laugh and taunt me so,"

Kurama turned to the door and put his hand on the knob and opened it, but before he could walk out, he felt two arms wrap around his waist loosely. Kurama gasped and turned his head halfway to see Karasu behind him with a grin. Karasu got close to Kurama and breathed in the scent of his hair.

"It's okay, love. If what we're doing upsets you, we'll do something else. Maybe something more fun? That involves all three of us," Karasu said slyly in Kurama's ear.

Kurama quirked an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" Kurama said suspiciously.

"Exactly what it sounds like, my love,"

"What-,"

Before Kurama had time to say anything else, Karasu picked him up quickly and threw him onto his bed. Kurama tried to protest, but as soon as he opened his mouth, Karasu was on him and kissing him passionately. Kurama looked out of the corner of his eye and saw the man watching him and Karasu intently, while grinning madly.

Kurama broke away and panted, trying to catch his breath.

"K-Karasu, let's do something else. Please, we have company," Kurama said desperately, looking towards the man.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I don't mind a bit," he grinned.

Karasu gasped as Karasu settled down on him more comfortably, and he felt Karasu start to take his shirt off.

"Well, I mind!" Kurama yelled softly.

Kurama tried to shove Karasu off of him, but it was no use. Karasu laughed slyly. Kurama quickly squirmed out from underneath Karasu. He stumbled off the bed and hit the wall, he then felt someone else upon him. The blond haired man shoved him up against the wall, then threw him onto the bed, landing on him gracefully, and forced him into a violent kiss.

Kurama struggled, but the man forced his body upon Kurama's forcefully. Kurama let out a short squeal from the sparks he felt in his body.

"Agh! Get away," Kurama shouted.

"Oh gods, make me," The man purred and then took Kurama by the arms and pushed him into the mattress.

Karasu grinned, but stopped slowly. He just couldn't sit there and watch this happen to Kurama. He got up from his seat on the bed and pulled his friend off of his lover.

"Kaso, take it easy. Do you really want to take him so…harshly? Be a bit kinder and perhaps he'll even act back for you," Karasu said persuasively.

Kaso got up and stood by the bed, towering over Kurama's cringing figure. Kurama looked up to him with wide eyes when he noticed that there was no longer someone on him.

"You could be right, I'll wait a little longer. Even though waiting is not my strong point.. But, he's so very…sweet. I want to taste him so,"

Karasu laughed as these words. "Hah, let's not forgot he's _mine_,"

"Yours? Oh, yes…that may be quite true, but don't you wish to…let's see…_share_?"

"Not right now. I mean, look at him. He'll go into head trauma or a concussion if you try anything too exciting," Karasu said slyly, looking down at Kurama's bewildered eyes.

The blond man, now known as Kaso, thought to himself. Debating what he wanted to do. But the then looked up to Karasu and sighed.

"I guess you're right again, Karasu. I wouldn't want to hurt him too much. I'll decline… for now,"

Karasu smiled and then let out a small laugh. "Good. That's what I was really hoping to hear from you. But anyways…how do you feel, koi?" Karasu said, directing the question to Kurama.

"Me? Gee, I'd be better if you two weren't talking about who gets me first!" Kurama pouted.

Karasu sat down near Kurama and pulled Kurama into his lap. "But don't you like it that way? You know, the _attention_ you always receive. But…screw us taking turns; we could just do it all at once? Oh…that actually sounds like a fun idea," Karasu exclaimed.

"No! Not a fun idea! I mean, look at my head! It's practically broken!"

"Oh, don't worry, love. We wouldn't do it to you now, no, we'll wait. We _are _patient," Said the blond.

"B-But I don't know _you_!"

"And what better way to get to know me?" Said Kaso while sitting down on the other side of Kurama. And Kaso did not intend to leave any space between them. Kurama was trapped between two very lust driven men, and he can say he was enjoying it.

Done this chapter! Eh…it's a little sucky, but next chapter's going to be pretty good

Thanks for reading! And please leave a review on your way out


End file.
